User blog:Spikewitwicky/January 5, 2018 - Spike's Journal Entry
OK, I've been putting this off for awhile, but to my credit, I have time-traveled, and survived a near-catastrophic attack on Autobot City. Crosscut wants a general "who we are" style of presentation to the Nebulons. BUT, he wants it very much in a narrative form - my story, because most likely, I would be a point of contact for whoever I meet. So...here goes - Greetings - On behalf of the citizens of Earth, I come to you in an offer of peace and fellowship. My name is Spike Witwicky. I'm one of about 7 and a half billion other humans who currently inhabit Earth. Before I get to the specifics, I thought I would give you a very quick overview of who we are as a species. We are one of millions of species who have or are currently occupying our planet. Out of these species, we are considered the most advanced species of our planet. We've been in existance in this form for about 200,000 years. And while there are some exceptions, we generally have two genders - male and female. I'm of the 'male' gender. We reproduce sexually with the female gender. Our general life span is about 80 years. Not all humans look like me. We have scores of varieties of people of different skin colors, millions who speak languages different than what you're hearing now, and all of us go through a very similar process of aging. In 200,000 years, we have gone from living in caves and hunting and gathering our food to developing technology that can take us to our moon, creating ways to extend our life spans, and making works of art that have lasted centuries. I will briefly tell you my story. My creators, or what we call parents, created me about 45 years ago. I came from a family who the female, or mother, dedicated her life to teaching young humans, called 'children.' My father, the male, made his living with his hands, building things that gave many humans energy to power their homes, and their vehicles. I lost my mother about 35 years ago, and not a day goes by where I don't think about her. About 30 years ago, my father and I were on a oil platform when we were attacked by the Decepticons, who were dormant for amost four-and-a-half million years on this planet. The Autobots fought off the Decepticons, and saved my father and I from certain death. Since then, we as citizens of Earth have worked closely with the Autobots. To my knowledge, if you wish to pursue diplomatic relations with us, you would be the second interstellar species we have met in our 200,000 year history on this planet. It is my hope that we can both learn from one another, and foster a friendship that is as deep as we have with the Autobots. Until then, I humbly offer my services in any way I can. Category:Blog posts